


Phlox's Sonnet

by AudreyXuan



Category: Far Cry (Video Games), Far Cry 5, Far Cry New Dawn
Genre: Gen, I'm getting Annihilation vibes and I'm living for it, Not actually a sonnet, Spoilers for Far Cry 5
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 11:40:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 77
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16953330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AudreyXuan/pseuds/AudreyXuan
Summary: In the end, Mother Earth overtakes all.





	Phlox's Sonnet

Soon after the bombs dropped and denizens of the darling Hope County turned to ash and bone, nature took His place. Grass like piercing blades ran through the concrete of the roads, sheets of moss grew on the rotting wood of the old churches. Seventeen cycles of days had made the land new again--not restored, but reformed.

The Father was strong. But She, with her whistling winds and pink petals like drops of blood, was stronger.

**Author's Note:**

> First! I'm the first one to post in the FC New Dawn tag. Not that it matters, but I was first. First.


End file.
